Betrayal
by BlueMew
Summary: REVISED. Thirteen years after the events of 02, Ken must face his past yet again, taming the darkness in his soul before those he cares about are destroyed. Kensuke, one sided Miyaken, Miyora


Here's an oldie that I've finally decided to revise and update. Originally written when Digimon Adventure 02 aired in the US, I received comments at the time to fix the errors, expand on some things, and all in all, make it better.  
  
Hopefully it is this time around.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything else that someone may say that I'm using in this story. This takes place in the future, 13 years from the time the 02 Digidestined began. I know some people don't like it when both the Japanese and English names are used, but my feeling on that is, I use the English names when the time seems right. (I just can't see Izzy being called Izzy when he's nearing 30) Yes, I will switch between the two when I feel like it, but don't worry, it doesn't happen much.  
  
This story stems from one that I read on the now defunct Kensuke Files site. I'm just letting y'all know this because I don't want someone to be like "hey! I wrote something really similar to that!" and get all upset about such a thing. This is my take on your fic. Too bad I can't remember what yours was called *sweatdrop*  
  
Pairings mentioned inside are as follows: Kensuke, Miyaken, Miyora  
  
Things in // // are thoughts, while things in ~ ~ are parenthesis, except for the title, obviously.  
  
~*~Betrayal~*~  
Chapter 1  
  
Darkness. Ken could feel the darkness around him even before he opened his cobalt eyes, touching, groping its way under his clothes and across his skin, violating his person as he remained seemingly bound, unable to free himself from the pain. This was worse than his last memories of the evil embodied in the digital world; the excruciating pain was greater than standing near the shores of the Dark Ocean with Kari, more horrific than seeing himself bound to a stake to watch hordes of his former servants tear his flesh from his bones, destroying the former Emperor and leaving nothing of his remaining in their plane of existence.  
He was falling, that much he could feel. How long would it last this time? Ten minutes? Twenty? Years? Decades? Millennia?  
With a flash of green light, the darkness receded thanks to the small black D-3 that miraculously appeared in his hand. Kindness was his power, his only weapon in this world against the evil and corruption that still plagued his soul.  
Never had there been a time that he thanked whatever higher form truly existed more than he had when the Crest of Kindness entered his life, just to show him that life was not as bad as he expected.  
~~Ken. . . .You were the most promising of the ones who ever ruled the Digital World. . . . .~~  
"Who. . . .are you. . . .?" The words silently crossed Ken's lips, yet in his mind, he was overpowered by the booming cacophony each letter seemingly brought with it. Cringing, he turned back to his D-3, looking for any comfort he could find in the pale green light.  
~~Those horrid Digidestined should have been no match for you. . . .yet you fell to their supposed prowess. . . .How bloody pathetic. . . .~~  
Instantly, the green glow originating from the D-3 disappeared, allowing the darkness to engulf the former Emperor once again. Ken could only scream as the pain exploded his senses, terrified of what would become of him now. . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy?" The dark blue haired man woke with a start as he felt numerous taps to his shoulder. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine Saiora. Daddy can handle anything."  
Using his hands to move himself gently to a sitting position as the little dark blue haired girl sat on his lap, Ken sighed in relief upon the realization that his encounter with the demons of the Digital World had only been a dream. He surely didn't need to relive his past, nor did his daughter need to know what a monster he had been in his youth.  
"But you screamed." The little girl simply stated as she moved from her father's lap, leaning against his side as she wrapped her arms around his thin waist, hugging him as tight as she could. "Were you having a nightmare?"  
Ken smiled. Children were so innocent when they didn't have to deal with the pressures of saving- or enslaving- the world.  
"Saiora, you know that I'm strong enough to not be scared of some silly dream, so don't you worry about me, okay?" Leaning down, he kissed the girl's forehead, then smoothed her hair before settling back under his blankets. "Besides, you have a date with Koji tomorrow before your mother takes you to stay with her and Aunt Sora for a while."  
Blinking down at her father, Saiora sniffled before turning on her charm, thrusting her lower lip out in a false pout as she batted her eyes.  
"I wanna stay here tonight."  
"Fine." Sighing, Ken spoke in a defeated voice, much to his daughter's delight. "You can sleep in here. Just don't steal all the blankets this time."  
"Ok Daddy. I love you." The small child quickly snaked under the blankets, pulling them partially off of her father as she made a cocoon for herself. She was almost immediately asleep, curled next to her father's side so that Ken's arm was slowly loosing circulation in its use as a pillow.  
Unfortunately, he would not be able to sleep tonight. The dreams of the Digital World had not come to haunt him for ten years, and the only person that had ever been able to stop those terrible memories had seemingly disappeared.  
Everything that had been important in his life up until Saiora's birth was now a fading memory, though he longed to have life as he remembered it before his daughter. Of course, he would never trade her existence and companionship for anything in the world, but a man did have needs and desires.  
The girl had changed his life more than he had ever imagined a child could. He lost his fiancée, one which he had proposed to on the night Saiora was conceived. He couldn't remember much about that night after the proposal because Tai and Matt had insisted that he drink and that they would watch over him, but those two bastards were too busy fawning over each other to notice what Ken was doing.  
He had lived in peace for nine months with his fiancée, blissfully unaware of the drama about to unfold. Instead he was planning a wedding, a nice ceremony where he could invite just a few friends, and perhaps the Motomiya family as well as his own.  
Then, just three months before the wedding, he received a message from the local hospital requesting that he come in so that they could run a paternity test on a baby girl that a woman named Yolei Inoue claimed was the local genius' child.  
He hadn't remembered spending any time with Yolei outside of seeing her at the party where he had announced his engagement to Davis, but as soon as the results confirmed Yolei's accusation, Ken could not question the validity of her claim. Saiora was his child.  
Davis had remained in good spirits when he learned of his lover's child, seemingly not concerned with the obvious fact that he had been cheated on. No, he had not been the problem, and neither had Saiora. They had all lived together as a happy family, until Yolei decided that it would be too much for her child to spend time with gay men, for they may corrupt the little girl beyond repair.  
It did not matter that she herself had been living with Sora throughout high school and that those two had a relationship that had lasted longer than Ken and Davis'. She insisted that Saiora be pulled from any and all contact with her father because he was married to a man.  
Of course, the courts sided with her mother, and Saiora was ripped from Ken's life, just as quickly as she had entered it.  
He was devastated, to say the least. Every waking moment was now burdened with the obsession of returning his daughter to his care, and in this narrow-minded quest guided by revenge and love, he turned his back on Davis, and his lover, with only two days remaining until their wedding, disappeared from his life forever.  
Sighing, the blue haired man snuggled closer to his child, forcing the memories away. He would ponder them at another time, in another place.  
Maybe someday, Davis would come back, and life would be whole again. 


End file.
